


Al Rescate del Capitán Jack Harkness

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Jack, Bound, Doctor Worried, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Jack Feels, Jack Harkness Backstory, Jack-Centric, M/M, Ninth Doctor Era, OCC - Freeform, POV Jack Harkness, Poor Jack, Sibling Incest, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, Top Doctor, angry doctor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au: Jack ha sido secuestrado por su hermano podrá el Doctor rescatarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Secuestro de Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración : Estos personajes no son míos solo la trama de la historia, lamento las faltas ortográficas no tengo Beta.

No puedo creer esto, mi hermano está vivo y que lo tengo frente a mí, observándome con un odio que brilla en sus ojos hacia mí, y lo comprendo ya que fui el responsable de que se fuera de mi lado cuando éramos niños. 

Lo único que yo hago es verlo fijamente a los ojos…me amarro con unas cuerdas y me amordazo con cinta adhesiva, además me tenía desnudo y no sé por qué pero tenía el presentimiento que esto no acabaría bien.

Recuerdo bien cómo me capturó, fue desde que reviví en la estación del Juego cuando fui a buscar al Doctor para saber porque estaba vivo……….yo morí a mano de los Daleks, además le prometí una bebida, desde que lo conocí en el bombardeó de Londres me intrigo tanto que caí enamorado de él, y como no iba hacerlo aunque era muy duro y exigente era un buen hombre o debo decir un señor del tiempo, que siempre se preocupaba por Rose o por mí, y me encantaba cuando sonreía, ya que su sonrisa maniática hacia que mi corazón saltara de mi pecho, pero estaba seguro que él no se fijaría en mí, siempre veía como el Doctor estaba muy apegado a Rose, yo era un estafador que coqueteaba con todo el mundo y el Doctor siempre lo sabía por eso no me hacía caso. 

Pero como decía estaba buscando al Doctor, y de pronto sentí que alguien cubría mi boca y nariz con cloroformo por lo que caí inconsciente para después despertar aquí atado y amordazado frente de quien decía que era Gray y me miraba con malicia en su rostro.

\- Vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí si no es nada más que mi hermano mayor, veo que cambiaste tu nombre verdadero por Jack tanto te dolió haberme abandonado para cambiarte de nombre - me contesto con una voz gruesa.

\- Mmmppphhh - yo solo trato de hablar pero la mordaza hace que sacara gemidos ahogados, veo que se acerca a mí y me la saca y comienzo hablar - Yo no te abandone Gray tu sabes que estábamos en guerra y éramos unos niños y yo no pude protegerte lo siento mucho - dije y veo que me mira enojado mientras se aleja de mí.

\- Eso no es cierto tu soltaste mi mano y dejaste que me llevaran, que clase de hermano hace eso - gritó mientras caminaba por todas partes de la habitación.

\- En ese momento una bomba estallo casi cerca de nosotros y eso hizo que separara mi mano de la tuya…… yo trate de agárrate de nuevo y entonces tú ya no estabas Gray. Cuanto lo siento hermano - conteste tratando de libérame sin éxito ya que amarro muy fuerte, mis manos estaban levantadas colgando en el techo y mis piernas estaban separadas también atadas.

\- Mientes tu jamás me hubieras abandonado pero ahora veras lo que hago contigo Jack - dijo furioso mientras se acercaba de nuevo a mí y llevaba la cinta adhesiva en la mano.

\- Yo jamás te mentiría eres mi hermano y yo te a... - no termine en decirle que lo quiero ya que me amordazo de nuevo y esta vez la cinta estaba alrededor de mi boca y cabeza.

\- Calladito te ves más bonito, ahora vas a sufrir todo lo que he sufrido esos años de torturas - contestó viendo cómo se desvestía yo solo abro los ojos de terror por lo que el piensa hacerme yo trato de gritar pero ningún sonido sale de mi boca - Nadie te escuchara querido hermano eres mío ahora y estarás conmigo para siempre - dijo burlonamente mientas sentía que metía dos dedos en mi entrada yo solo gemía de dolor.

\- Te gusta Jack lo que te estoy haciendo, quieres más hermanito - se burló mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos.

\- Mmmppphhh - trate decir que no,pero por la mordaza me lo impedía decir, mientras negaba frenéticamente la cabeza y trataba de libérame de las ataduras sin éxito, el me miro con una sonrisa maliciosa y no paro lo que me estaba haciendo.

Doctor ayúdame te necesito dije mentalmente lo único quería era que el Doctor me encontrara no me importaba si el nunca supiera mi enamoramiento hacia él, lo único que quería era salir de aquí, no podría creer que Gray quería violarme, por favor Doctor ayúdame, veo como de pronto Gray saca sus dedos y está apunto de meter su miembro en mí, hasta que escuche el sonido más maravilloso del mundo… veía como la Tardis entraba a la habitación, cuando se apareció el Doctor salió de la cabina y era tan guapo tal y como lo recordaba en su mirada había ira mucha ira y yo me pregunto porque estaba enfurecido, mientras siento su mirada en mí, y yo avergonzado volteo apenado.

\- ¿Quién eres tú para interrumpir? - preguntó mi hermano cuando se separaba de mi yo solo gimo de puro alivio.

\- El hombre que te matara si no te vas ahora mismo - Dijo el Doctor molesto yo solo lo vuelvo a ver y miro que su mirada está ahora en Gray. 

\- No me hagas reír tu matarme como no serias capaz de matar al hermano de esta escoria - Dijo dirigiéndome a mí con insultos yo solo volteo otra vez la cabeza. 

\- Jack no es un escoria no como tú, no sabes lo que él ha pasado para buscarte y así es como se lo pagas, él se preocupa mucho por ti aunque veo que tú no, te advierto otra vez vete antes de que te pueda matar - contestó algo tranquilo pero no quitando su cara de seriedad. 

\- Y tu quien eres para decirme que hacer, no eres mi madre - contestó riéndose de él. 

De pronto que el Doctor lo agarra por el cuello.

\- Soy el Doctor un señor del tiempo y te lo vuelvo a repetir lárgate y no vuelvas porque si vuelves veras lo que seré capaz mono estúpido - dijo, miro que la cara de Gray se pone pálido mientras se separa del Doctor.

\- Esto no se quedara así, algún día me vengare de ti y de mi hermano no te saldrás con la tuya aunque no sé por qué te preocupas por el sí solo es un ser inferior a ti señor del tiempo - contestó vistiéndose rápido para ir directamente a la puerta.

\- Porque yo si me preocupo por él y no es nada de lo que dijiste es una buena persona y valiente y tu solo eres un cobarde que solo lo quieres destruir, Jack es la mejor persona que haya conocido y es mi compañero y si alguien lastima a mi compañero se las verá conmigo - contestó yo solo lo miro sorprendido por lo que confesó el Doctor sé que él dijo que soy su compañero pero no sentimentalmente solo como amigo, por lo menos me conformo con eso observo como Gray nos mira enojado antes de salir de la habitación dejándonos solos el Doctor y yo en el cuarto.

Veo como el Doctor viene corriendo y comienza a quitarme las ataduras con cuidado.

\- ¿Estas bien muchacho? - me pregunto preocupado mientras me escaneo con su destornillador Sónico.

\- Lo estaré pronto gracias por venir por mi Doc - conteste cansado por todo lo que pase, mientras cerraba los ojos hasta caer dormido en sus brazos.


	2. La Verdad

No sé cuánto tiempo pase dormido hasta que desperté con unas caricias en mi pelo, lo primero que vi fueron los ojos azules del Doctor que me miraban con preocupación.

\- ¿Que paso? - pregunte confundido al ver que estaba en mi antigua habitación y el Doctor me veía como si me fuera a crecer otra cabeza.

\- Te desmayaste cuando te rescate no te acuerdas muchacho - me respondió mientras agarraba un vaso de agua y me lo da a beber, para después dejarlo de nuevo en la mesa de al lado.

\- Ahora si gracias de nuevo por salvarme como supiste en donde estaba - pregunte curioso mientras observaba que acariciaba mi cabello con suavidad y yo solo deje salir un gemido de satisfacción.

\- Me enviaste un mensaje telepático que necesitabas ayuda así supe dónde estabas, me sorprendí bastante ya que yo pensé que estabas muerto cuando decidiste dar tu vida por mí y Rose, pero nunca me imaginé que te ibas a convertirte en inmortal, cuando Rose te regreso a la vida, cuanto lo siento que tuviste que pasar por esto Jack - me contesto con voz suave y yo lo miro asombrado.

\- No te culpes por eso Doctor tu no lo sabias yo te estaba buscando para volver a viajar contigo de nuevo si es que tu querías tenerme de vuelta, pero Gray me secuestro y ya no pude buscarte - confesé mirando como sus ojos se abrían más de la cuenta, mientras que su otra mano agarro una de las mías.

\- Por supuesto puedes viajar conmigo de nuevo Jack es mas eso te lo iba a pedírtelo ahora que no tengo alguien para viajar conmigo - me explico y yo lo miro con cara de sorpresa.

\- ¿Que paso con Rose? - pregunte atónito al saber que el Doctor estaba solo ahora.

\- La deje de nuevo en casa ya que no quería que estuviera más en peligro además que yo ya no tenía las ganas de viajar al saber que tú te hubieras ido para siempre - si lo primero me sorprendió esto me dejo congelado no espere eso que el Doctor dejaría de viajar si yo no estaría con él, sentí que mi corazón se aceleró.

\- ¿Por qué Doctor harías eso dejar de viajar si yo no estuviera? - pregunte encontrando mi voz, mientras observo que la mano que estaba acariciando iba hacia mi mejilla y me la acariciaba con suavidad yo solo lo miro sorprendido.

\- Porque te quiero Capitán desde que nos vimos por primera vez en el bombardero de Londres supe que sentiría una atracción hacia ti al principio pensé que mis sentimientos eran de amistad pero desde que decidiste en sacrificarte allí ya sentí que te amo Jack y cuando pensé que estabas muerto mis dos corazones se rompieron, pero cuando me enviaste que necesitabas ayuda no sabes cómo eso hizo que la esperanza creciera en mi de nuevo al saber que tenía otra oportunidad en confesarte mis sentimientos Capitán Jack Harkness te amo y quiero estar contigo para siempre claro si tú quieres - me confeso y yo estaba en shock no podía creer lo que el Doctor me dijo, el me ama el de verdad siente eso por mí no lo puedo creer lo que me estaba diciendo pero sé que es real, me acerco a él y lo beso veo como queda sorprendido por un momento antes de que el devuelve mi beso sabia a plátano y como sé que sería mi fruta favorita de ahora en adelante. 

No sé cuánto estuvimos besando hasta que tuvimos que separamos para respirar y nos veíamos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Yo también te amo Doctor desde que nos vimos por primera vez sabía que iba caer enamorado de ti, como no hacerlo con tu forma de ser y como sonríes con esa sonrisa maniática hizo que cayera más en el amor con usted, pero pensé que estabas con Rose, pero veo que no es así y quiero estar contigo Doctor para siempre - conteste con una sonrisa en mi rostro y veo como el Doctor también me sonreía mientras nos volvimos a besar hasta que tuvimos que parar por un poco de aire.

\- Ahora estaremos juntos Jack y no dejare que nos separemos de nuevo como me dejo de llamarme el Doctor si no cumplo esa promesa - contestó serio antes de darme un beso en la frente.

\- Lo sé Doc estaremos juntos para siempre - lo vuelvo a besar, mientras nos besamos llevo mis manos a su chaqueta de cuero y se la comienzo a quitar y su playera, mientras veo como se desabrocha rápido sus pantalones y patea sus zapatos y calcetines dejando solo unos bóxers negros a la vista yo lo miro embobado.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto muchacho?- me pregunto, mientras me destapaba para ver que ya estaba desnudo y empezó a quitarse sus bóxers.

\- Si, Doctor estoy completamente seguro confío en ti - contestó sonriendo llevando mi boca a la suya cuando se acuesta encima de mí, siento como empieza acariciar mi cuerpo con suavidad, mientras que yo hacía lo mismo a él, separo su boca a la mía y la lleva a mi pecho y comienza a besarme por todo mi cuerpo y yo gemía de placer cuando sus labios llegaron a mis pezones - Ohhh, Doctor - gemí su nombre mientras veo que me veía con esa sonrisa que me volvía loco, se separa tantito de mí y saca un lubricante de un cajón y se unta dos dedos mientras comienza a penétrame con sus maravillosos dedos y me saco un gran gemido de placer.

\- Te gusta Muchacho lo que te estoy haciendo - me decía burlándose de mí, mientras llevo mis labios a los suyo y lo beso con agresividad, el corresponde ansiosamente - Eso es como un si - dijo cuándo separo su boca en la mía y sacaba sus dedos cuando me preparo bien, yo solo gimo por la pérdida de sus dedos no por mucho tiempo ya que el Doctor se unto rápido su polla y me penetro suavemente sacándome una gran gemido.

\- Oh Doctor más, tócame allí - dije cuando sentí su miembro en mi próstata y veía estrellas, veo que asiente con una sonrisa mientas seguía embistiendo, yo ya estaba gimiendo de placer al sentí su polla.

Después sentí su mano en mi polla abandonada y comenzó acariciarla y eso hizo que gimiera aún más de placer……. no iba a durar mucho veo como su cara se acerca a mi oído y me susurra - Te ves hermoso como estas Jack quiero ver tu cara de placer cuando te corras mi muchacho córrete que yo te sostendré - contestó con voz sensual y eso hizo que comenzará a correrme gritando su nombre cuando mi orgasmo vino, el también vino ya que sentí su esperma dentro de mí y se acostó encima de mi besándome.

Después de un tiempo paso que el Doctor separo de mí y se acostó a lado de la cama atrayéndome a él para que apoyará mi cabeza en su pecho mientras me abrazaba a él yo solo sonrió cuando escucho sus dos corazones latiendo.

\- Te gusto Jack- me pregunto yo lo miro con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- Por supuesto que si Doctor, gracias por encontrarme si no fuera no estaríamos aquí ahora mismo - conteste y me acurruco más a él, siento un beso en mi pelo.

\- Siempre te encontrare Jack no lo dudes por un instante y siempre te protegeré muchacho - contestó dándome esa sonrisa. 

\- Lo sé Doctor, te amo - contestó mirando sus hermosos ojos azules.

\- Yo También te amo Jack Harkness - dijo con una sonrisa antes de besarme de nuevo.

No podía creer que por fin podría ser feliz a lado del Doctor aunque si no fuera por Gray que me haya secuestrado y casi violado no hubiera encontrado al Doctor pero ahora estamos juntos y tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarnos a mi hermano, pero ahora lo único que quería era estar con el Doctor con la persona que robo mi Corazón.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer


End file.
